A heating-chamber combustion engine is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,135, issued Nov. 30, 1976 and more so in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,689, issued June 27, 1978 and in a patent application Ser. No. 930,370 filed Aug. 2, 1978, in which a piston connected to a crankshaft moves up and down in a cylinder. In the lowest position of the piston the cylinder is flushed and filled with fresh air from a loading pump. This is the same as in all two-cycle combustion engines.
The air is then compressed by the up-going piston to 1/8 or 1/10 or even less of its original volume. As soon as the piston reaches the position at which the desired compression-ratio is achieved, a path opens, which connects the space above the piston with the interior of the heating-chamber, located adjacent to the cylinder. The piston does not stop its motion at this point. It continues further up and pushes the compressed air, which was trapped above the piston, thru the path into the adjacent heating-chamber, where it is heated by burning of fuel increasing the pressure in the chamber proportional to the absolute temperature.